hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Roadtrips
In the Hogwarts Life series, roadtrips are a recurring event that happens throughout the books. During the holidays or later in life when they're all graduated, the characters want to go out into the world and not stay in the Wizarding World all the time and that's why they decided to visit several countries all over the world and meet the locals, explore culture and entertainment, travel and to have fun together. And the one rule they're all following is: no magic allowed. During a roadtrip, no one is allowed to use any magic at all. They have to do everything in pure Muggle style. It is not allowed to even bring your wand with you. On this page you'll find all the roadtrips that occured in the series. Each roadtrip has its own page on which you're able to read more about the activities and general things that occured there more in-depth. Roadtrip 1: During the roadtrip to COUNTRY, they stayed at a luxury beach resort. Most time was spent, as expected, on the beach, in the sea or the swimming pool. Brody and Liam loved to spend time together in the water, whether it was the sea or swimming pool, while Patrick and Finn loved to play volleybal on the beach. The four of them enjoyed playing games with each other and it became competitive at times. One of their games was to make teams of two and then one has to sit on top of their teammates' shoulder, and then they had to push the other person that was on top of their opponent's shoulder off of them, all while staying in the swimming pool. The losers had to buy the winners food and then do the activities the winners wanted to do that same day without complaining. The teams during these games were Finn and Patrick, and Brody and Liam. Participants The following characters went on this roadtrip: * Finn Hudson * Brody Hudson * Patrick Dunbar * Liam Dunbar The duration of this roadtrip was ?? weeks/months and took place in ?? Roadtrip 2: Norway They travelled from Great-Britain to Norway in a caravan without the use of magic at all. This meant that they had to cross the North Sea just to reach Norway which took them a couple of days. They all had to sleep in one bed inside the caravan, and they had to live with each other in a very small space which was a challenge in itself. Since Norway is surrounded by the sea, they had to use a ferry on which they drove their caravan onto. Norway is the westernmost, northernmost—and in fact the easternmost—of the three Scandinavian countries. Best known for the complex and deep fjords along its west coast which stretches from the North Sea near Denmark and Scotland into the Arctic Ocean and has borders with Finland, Sweden and the northwestern tip of Russia. Norway is well known for its amazing and varied scenery. The fjords in the west of the country are long narrow inlets, flanked on either side by tall mountains where the sea penetrates far inland. By far the major part of the land is a rocky wilderness, and thus Norway has large, completely unpopulated areas, many of which have been converted to national parks. Even outside the national parks, much of the land is unspoiled nature. Participants The following characters went on this roadtrip: * Finn Hudson * Quinn Fabray * Brody Hudson * Jackson Whittemore * Patrick Dunbar * Theo Raeken The duration of this roadtrip was ?? weeks/months and took place in ?? Roadtrip 3: x Participants The following characters went on this roadtrip: * Brody Hudson * Patrick Dunbar * Stiles Stilinski * Scott McCall * Isaac Lahey * Brittany S. Pierce The duration of this roadtrip was ?? weeks/months and took place in ?? Roadtrip 4: x Participants The following characters went on this roadtrip: * Brody Hudson * Patrick Dunbar The duration of this roadtrip was ?? weeks/months and took place in ?? Category:Roadtrips